Dragon Heart
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: Yeah I suck at titles. Michaela Hyakuya was called in from the Beast Tamer services to take care of a Dragon living in a rich man's house's dungeons. And yeah, that's about it. Updated every month (hopefully) and may contain lots of things... warnings inside too, though.
1. Fondness

_**A/N**_

 _ **Aaaah, kill me now! I hate plot bunnies, but this one just won't leave my mind! DX So, here I am, writing this… and I haven't said hello. Hi guys, I hope you enjoy reading this… now that I've already have the plot in my head. Just a few warnings, though, like… abuse, later smut (maybe…. For now, it's all fluff), gore, and a cute young dragon X3~**_

 _ **I mean, come on, who hasn't thought of cute dragon stuff mixed with sweet soulmates? Warnings might add in the future, though… Enjoy~**_

Beast Tamer Michaela Hyakuya was led by a rich, snobby-looking man in crisp white shirt and a formal dark green suit, followed by a dozen or so guards because apparently, his client this time was some sort of big shot in the business world.

That doesn't mean anything to the Beast Tamer, though.

According to the background checks he did on the man, he had a wife who died in childbirth, along with her unnamed child, who died a few months later. Eighteen years later, he came out on top of the business world hierarchy, leading most of the best companies in the world. Truly, someone to be respected, but not appreciated, it seems.

A few weeks ago, the man had reported the problem of having a dragon down in his basement cells. Why he had cells in his basement, he had no idea. And what's more, a dragon in this time and day was very rare, nearly extinct to be exact. Humans with dragon blood may be around 10% of their society, but those who can turn into full dragons were less than 0.003% of the 10%.

Sad, really.

Nevertheless, here was a dragon problem, a creature every Beast Tamer could only dream to tame. But this one was _his_ to tame. A jolt of pleasure at the thought ran down his spine, and he licked his lips before composing himself, a mask of boredom and indifference on his features.

"Here we are," the man said, kicking a cell door open so suddenly that Michaela nearly flinched. Nearly. It was one of the biggest cells he'd seen so far, but it was too small for a dragon to be comfortable. He clicked his tongue in distaste.

"Wake up," the man said harshly, his boot kicking something in the shadows.

The Beast Tamer frowned. Wasn't the man afraid of the dragon's backlash? Seems not. A growl-whine sound reverberated through everyone within the vicinity's bones. The guards behind the blonde raised an electric stick that could nearly kill a human. Michaela raised his hand in a sign to lower their weapons, and he stepped forward, knowing that his order was obeyed.

"Sir," he said smoothly, stepping between the man and the dragon in a subconscious act of protection. Towards the dragon, of course. He wouldn't care whether the man was injured or dead anyways, but if the dragon died… he didn't know what he would do.

"I'll take it from here."

"Make sure you do," he spat, glaring at the dragon, before turning and leaving with more than half of his guards, the rest guarding the cell door. Michaela shook his head in disapproval. He could bet that even Ferid, sadistic as he was in taming beasts, would disagree with the man's treatment towards the dragon. And he didn't want to mention beast-lover, overprotective Glen…

When he turned to study the curled-up dragon, he took note of its' features. Black scales which reflected a little bit of the dim light in the cell, roughly around two or two and a half meters tall with a tail with nearly the same length in front of it, as if shielding himself from the unknown stranger. Its' wings were twice as wide as the dragon each, powerful yet fragile all at the same time.

Immature spikes on its' tail still seemed tender, so he guessed the dragon was around sixteen or seventeen years old, a baby in dragon terms. Upon closer inspection, there were scar marks along its' body, just beneath the scales. He frowned at the sight of it, because it made the dragon's beauty seem a tad bit diluted. But then again, the dragon itself was beautiful.

"Hello, there," he said quietly, smiling gently, noticing the flinch when he spoke. "I'm Michaela Hyakuya, nice to meet you." Introducing oneself was the first steps to build a dragon's trust, because despite the beast status stamped onto them, they were also highly intelligent creatures. Far above humans.

The dragon tensed slightly before opening its' eye, a guarded fear shining through them. Michaela was captivated by the other worldly glow those vibrant green eyes seemed to emit, albeit its' shine was dulled somewhat by the fear within them.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously glancing at the spot he saw the man kick when they first entered the cell. The dragon whimpered and backed away slightly from the human, but his eyes were glued to the light sapphire of Michaela's eyes, and that was a god sign. Constant eye contact meant that he was being assessed by it.

There was a quiet rumble which no doubt came from the dragon, whose snout came forward and it sniffed him, putting his scent in his head so that he could remember. Michaela closed his eyes as he felt dust around him flying around due to the exhale of the dragon, and when he felt a rough, yet wet tongue on his face, he opened his eyes.

The dragon was licking his face, tracing every bit of its' shape and possibly memorizing it. He didn't flinch when the dragon got up and scooted over to him and curled around him curiously, a shiny, sharp claw on his head. It felt gentle.

The next few minutes, he was silent, letting the dragon assess him, memorizing him with his eyes, tongue, and claws. When the dragon was satisfied, it rumbled and took a few steps back, into the shadows, and rested its' head on its' front paws. It closed its' eyes and slept, judging by the deep inhales it made.

Stepping closer, the Beast Tamer let his hands rub at the snout, feeling the—surprisingly—cold scales on his skin, making him shiver. A smirk made its' was onto his face as the dragon slept, pleased at the thought of having this dragon tamed as _his and his alone._

* * *

" _I wonder what our child's gender will be?"_

" _I'm hoping that it's a boy, so that he can inherit my business and wealth…"_

" _Well, I'm hoping for a girl, so that we can talk about a lot of things together… What if… what if we're having twins? Triplets?"_

" _Your first pregnancy, and you're already hoping for twins or triplets?"_

" _Don't laugh! I do want to have lots of children, you know!"_

" _I like it when you dream about our future…"_

" _Dear—"_

" _I love you…"_

… _.. Fondness…?_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Lol nearly typed A/N as B/N…. XD So~~~ what did you think? Is it interesting?**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	2. Excitement

_**A/N**_

 _ **Err yeah. So, I actually made the second chapter a few minutes after I made the first chapter, but then I thought that it was too quick a pace for it to develop in such a way so I'm making a few more chapters before we move on to the second chapter. Call this the second-and-a-half chapter or whatever ;D**_

 _ **To Sparklestar2002, yes they're obviously a father and a mother, and it's something like a key to this story, so~~~ You'll get it when the time comes that I post that chapter, I promise (not really. I'm not good at making sense at all XD)**_

 _ **And so, thank you for your review, let's get on with this~~**_

"Damn it Shinoa, where the hell are you?" Michaela muttered under his breath, pale blue eyes scanning the field critically, not missing a single detail in search of his missing comrade. That morning, Shinoa suddenly barged into his apartment flat provided by the Hyakuya company because the Beast Tamer didn't have the necessary funds to rent a living space outside.

The place was closer to where he had to go whenever he was called in to work anyways.

He was planning on spending his whole day with the dragon to get its' trust and so that he could coax the dragon so that it could live in a cave nearby, some place with far more space than that dungeon cell. If he pleased the dragon, he thought that it might be far easier to get the dragon to trust him.

And the annoyingly snobbish client would stop pestering him about the dragon (in which he would question the Beast Tamer and just make his own assumptions and sneer at the dragon once he was done anyways.)

But in the end, Shinoa was annoyingly persistent and actually got him to come with her in exterminating some Deehs (a slug-like creature which looks mainly yellow and its' size a few inches bigger than a brawly man's fist but highly toxic and can only be consumed by the Aquazine clan, which are creatures that are a cross between humans and typical animals).

"Michaela~~"

His thoughts were interrupted by the sing song voice that could only belong to none other than Shinoa Hiiragi.

"Damn it, Shinoa, where are you?!" Michaela said, searching for the purple against blues and greens of the field they were in.

"Right here!" Shinoa said, appearing from the trees, and with extreme agility, jumped down with a front flip. "Look, look, look, there are so many Deehs that I caught!" she said, showing off a big sack of something squirming inside. It was from one of the Aquazine companies that Shinoa was acquainted with.

"… You barged into my room in the morning just to help you work for another company when I was planning on taming the beast that lives under a very rich client's home?" Michaela said in an unimpressed tone. "And in the end I didn't do much of anything, just brought with me some antidotes for the Deeh toxin just in case you got injured."

"I know. But really, that sounds _very_ unproductive," Shinoa said lightly. She knew just how much he hated being idle. He should've brought a book or two with him, but there was also a chance of getting said book destroyed while on an outing to do some work, so he decided against it.

"Aaw, don't look so upset," Shinoa cooed at him with a leery smile.

"I'm not upset. Just a little bit exasperated by your actions."

"You are?" Shinoa said in mock surprise. "I wonder how I missed that."

"Shut it, Shinoa."

And he walked away from her.

"Don't be mad, I'll even treat you to crepes!" Shinoa said, catching up easily with his wide strides.

"I'm not interested in crepes," Michaela said coolly.

"Cakes? Ice cream? Yogurt?" Shinoa listed.

"That's what _you_ like. Now go away," Michaela said with a little bit of irritation colouring his tone.

"I won't. Not until you treat me to something."

Michaela stopped walking and looked at her incredulously. "I thought _you_ were treating me to something."

"I was just offering, but now that you're obviously not accepting, I'm gonna make you treat me to a parfait!" Shinoa declared and dragged a very reluctant Michaela with one hand.

* * *

"It's so nice to actually hang out with some friends once in a while~" Shinoa said happily.

"You can say that again," Krul said in a cheerful tone.

"Although the one treating us looks very disgruntled and reluctant!"

"Very! It makes this more fun to do!"

They both laughed at Michaela's very bored face.

"You both can stop that now, it's getting far too old to be used," he said in a slight drawl.

"So tell us," they both said at the same time, purple-ish and red, red eyes turned to him expectantly.

"I heard that you're taming a dragon now," Shinoa said in a conspiring tone.

"That sounds weird, dragons don't need to be tamed," Krul said, as if offended. She herself and her brother are dragons too, so she found it weird that there was a dragon who needed to be tamed. They're intelligent enough to not need any taming.

"Well, the client said that this one needs taming," Shinoa said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That's odd," Krul said in a very confused tone.

Michaela sighed and looked away, to the green forest folds nearby. He wished so much to just be in that dungeon cell with his dragon. "I also thought that at first," he said finally, after seeing that the two girls were waiting for an input from the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the dragon was quite quiet and was not raging like I expected it to be doing when I first arrived," Michaela said, still not looking at the girls. He could feel their eyes widening just a little bit in confusion at that. "Despite the living arrangements it was in."

"What living arrangements?" Krul asked, eyes narrowed.

"It was a big dungeon cell, but it wasn't big enough to satisfy a dragon's need for a living space, I know that much. Plus, it's always guarded, so I'm wondering why the dragon wasn't raging from lack of space and private space."

"That's very curious…" Krul said in a thoughtful tone. "Curious indeed…."

Then the two began discussing the possibilities of a dragon to not be angry at such treatment, but Michaela tuned them out. He could already guess why his dragon wasn't angry at the lack of space. Just as he was about to get back into the conversation between the two girls to stop their chatter, he saw something blur across the forest he was staring at and he blinked.

"Michaela? What's wrong?" Shinoa asked, seeing the change in his facial expression.

"Nothing," Michaela said, eyes scanning into the forest. "I thought I saw something…" Both girls blinked at him and looked at each other before shrugging it off. They then stood and made Michaela pay for them before leaving.

Later, the blonde tamer excused himself so that he could investigate what he saw.

* * *

The deer grazed the grass which grew abundant in the fields, oblivious to the pair of eyes watching it. They were standing behind the deer, a place where the wind blew in the opposite direction of the deer so as to not alert the animal enjoying their meal.

Well, this one will also be enjoying his meal.

Licking his lips hungrily, he lunged at the deer with inhuman speed, jaws open, revealing sharp teeth which couldn't be human. Said teeth sunk into the warm, delicious flesh of the deer, the taste of blood filling his senses but he didn't care.

It was his first meal in days and he was starved.

He was lucky that he wasn't caught. All the guards were thinking that he was sleeping in a shadowed corner and would not notice him gone at all.

Ripping the arteries in the deer's neck, he gave it a quick death and thanked it for being his meal and for it to rest in peace before diving in, ripping flesh from bones easily enough due to his starved status. He'd only finished its' hind leg before he was full and sat back.

It was sad enough that he couldn't finish a whole deer.

His stomach rumbled from being full after so many days and he wiped his hands on a clean patch of grass that didn't have blood staining it. The wind blew and he shivered, the blood on his body making the wind feel colder than it should be. He wrapped his arms around his thin frame and got up.

No clothes to shield him from the wind means that he'd have to go back—and fast. He didn't want to think of what would happen if he fell ill. Last time, _he_ came and whipped him a few times until his back and feet and arms were bleeding so much that he feared that he'd die of blood loss.

Good thing he had inhuman healing powers.

But that doesn't exempt him from getting sick, so he quickly ran towards the place where he came from, only to collide with a solid chest. He fell on his rear and shook himself out of the shock he got in.

"Whoa, slow down, are you alright?"

He tensed as he saw blonde hair and pale blue eyes and nodded slowly. He noted that those eyes looked all over his bloodied form and he suddenly felt the need to run away again.

Seeing his panic, Michaela smiled and knelt down slowly, taking off his hunting jacket while he was at it. "Here," he said, wrapping the jacket around the thin shoulders. Feeling warmth on his skin, he immediately latched his hands onto the jacket and tightened him around himself, his scales and skin warming up.

He eyed the Beast Tamer warily and nodded his thanks before getting up once more. Michaela was a foot or two taller than him, and he could easily blame his malnourished state for taking away a bit of his height but otherwise ignored the fact that he had to crane his neck to look up at the blond tamer.

"I'm Michaela Hyakuya," the blonde said, giving him a hand, and he looked at it. Pale, porcelain white skin that looked creamy and was soft to the touch contrasted significantly against his black scales and rough claws and he didn't shake it, afraid that he might hurt the delicate-looking hand.

After an awkward while, Michaela took back his hand and smiled at him.

"So… you're an Aquazine?" he asked. He shook his head no and looked away from inquiring pale blue eyes. It was unnerving to have someone stare him down like that. "…Can you understand me?" the blonde tamer asked after another while.

He nodded yes, and bit his lip, glancing away. If he didn't go now, _he_ would notice that he's gone…

Michaela sighed. A hand then ruffled his ink black hair, ruffling it more than it already was. "Don't let me hold you back from whatever you're about to do," he said, as if he knew what he was thinking. He probably did.

Nodding, he quickly ran away, jumping into trees and using a shortcut he knew so that he could be in his room faster and slipped into it through a small hole hidden by a rock in his room. He then quietly transformed when the guards were doing the shift change, his steam disappearing just in time for the next set of guards to come in.

Curling around himself, he hid his first treasure; a hunting jacket, before going to sleep. His meal was quite satisfying for now, and he didn't know when he'd be able to go out and have another one…

* * *

" _If she's a girl, I hope she gets your eyes!"_

" _And your luscious hair too! Oh, we'll have extreme fun braiding her hair!"_

" _But if it's a boy…"_

" _Come now, it doesn't matter if my children are boys or girls. You'll have fun either way anyway."_

" _Oh, we can definitely embarrass him when he's older with stories of us playing!"_

" _And we can still dress him up in dresses before he even knows that he's not supposed to wear them!"_

" _You girls are incorrigible… I won't have my son to be dressed up like a doll…"_

" _But you'll dress them up anyway!"_

" _Haha, hilarious."_

" _But it's true!"_

" _Just let us play with them when you want to go for another round with him…"_

" _What's that wink for?"_

" _Oh…. You know…"_

… _. Excitement._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **As I said I'd be updating this monthly, but not for January~ And by monthly, probably at the last week of a month or the very, very start of the month. So yeah. What do you guys think?**_

 _ **Oh, and Aquzines and Deehs are creatures I made when I was smaller. I had originally imagined a Deeh as some sort of dust bunny but then I sort of developed it until it wasn't a dust bunny ;P And I put those in because I sort of want to intertwine this fic with a story I found in my computer (last updated 2008 or something XD) and am considering posting that story in wattpad... Not now though~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	3. Revelations

_**A/N**_

 _ **Last day of exams… wish me luck, guys… And enjoy~~**_

Krul was giving him the 'look'. And so was Shinoa. And it was disconcerting for our beloved Mikha.

"Stop looking at me like that," the blonde man said one day, irritated at the constant stare he was receiving from the two girls. It was another day of 'pack control', a day where most of the beast tamers available went out to exterminate rogue monsters, whom were usually wreaking havoc around the town borders.

"Looking at you like what?" the pink-haired dragon asked innocently, although her eyes were gleaming in a way that said the opposite.

"You know… that… knowing look…" he said in a near-irritated sigh.

"Hm, sure…" she replied with a smirk, "but you just _have_ to tell me who that was!"

"That who?" he asked. He knew a lot of people, and a lot of them both Krul and Shinoa didn't know of.

"You know, that dragon in the forest…" she said, and she knew that the blonde knew which forest she was referring to. She and Shinoa had followed him when he supposedly 'disappeared'. "You know, the one with midnight black scales and firm, taut muscles… but his movements were as graceful as a feline's, even though he was only half-transformed…"

"Now you're just being plain annoying," Mikha stated. "Stop gushing, it doesn't suit you."

"Aw, come on Mikha, he's cute, you can't deny that!"

"And if I did so?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you wouldn't. For one, you didn't," she said, her smirk widening when he saw the point in her words. "Plus, you seem to know him well."

"No, I don't," he frowned. "We only met once, and he didn't even speak."

"But you couldn't deny that he's cute. Nor the fact that your eyes glanced at his…" she stopped here, seemingly to think, before her grin widened and she leaned forward to whisper, "at his scaled, cute genitalia and his muscled, yet soft-looking bottom when he turned around."

He could feel a blush colouring his cheeks, and he glared at the girl. "How did you even make that sentence to sound dirty and innocent at the same time I have no idea."

She only laughed and twirled in her knee-length black dress. "Come on, Michaela, you know I have a cute brother to tease all the time~"

"I feel sorry for your brother," he said with a smirk, his blush fading.

"No you don't," she stated. "And even if you want to take the time to feel sorry for my beloved brother, you wouldn't have time anyways."

That made him glance at the clock, and he found that she was right. It was time to see to his dragon. He excused himself, getting a wide, suspicion-inducing smile from Krul, before he finally parted from her.

* * *

There were no words exchanged between the two. It seemed like, the dragon was just content to curl up around him, it's nose sniffing at him and its' tongue licking at some injuries he got from the pack control earlier, mostly scratches.

The blonde tamer started talking, asking the dragon questions, but mostly talking about the day, followed by some stories about the playful Krul and her normally oblivious-yet-perceptive brother, talking about the dragon customs she'd told him when they first met. He could feel the vibrations when the dragon would make a sound, suspiciously not unlike a snort of some sort.

Once in a while, his fingers would glide over the midnight scales, making the dragon growl and purr at the same time, especially when his fingers happened upon a particularly sensitive patch of scales.

At some point, he fell silent, and so did the dragon. A wing came down upon the slightly dozing blonde, covering him from the curious glances from the guards, and a snout supported his side and head so that he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"Getting tired?" the blonde tamer inquired, looking at a drooping green eye. His reply was a rumble from the dragon. Smiling, he rubbed at the corners of its' mouth, a place he found particularly soothing for the dragon. "Sleep well, my dragon," he murmured, quietly, so he wouldn't attract the guards' attention, but gaining one from the sleepy dragon supporting his back.

Hours later, he woke the dragon up so that he could say goodbye for the night. The sad, puppy eyes he received made him chuckle.

"It's only for the night, my dragon," he murmured quietly. Its' tongue swiped at his mouth as if to silence him, and he blushed for the second time that day.

But this time, he gave the dragon a genuine smile before he walked away. Sparing a glance back to the dragon, he found other worldly green eyes staring back at him.

* * *

" _Where is your husband, ma'am?"_

" _He's busy with work…"_

" _Don't be like that, he might just be trying to let off some excitement with some boring stuff called work."_

" _You're funny, doctor."_

" _I get that a lot."_

" _So… what're you gonna check today?"_

" _I'll try to listen to how many heartbeats there are in your womb."_

" _Heartbeats? You mean I might get twins—or even triplets?"_

" _It depends. Now, if you'll please lay down there and lift your shirt up?"_

"…"

" _Hmm… I can hear multiple heartbeats… But all of them are faint…"_

" _D-don't tell me… does that mean that they might… not make it…?"_

" _Don't be so distressed, ma'am, it just means that there might me multiple children within you."_

" _But… but you said the heartbeats are faint…?"_

" _Which is quite normal at this stage in pregnancy. I'm sorry that I alarmed you unnecessarily."_

" _No, no… You did give me quite a scare there… So… multiple children, huh… I wonder if it'll be twins or triplets?"_

" _I can hear more than two or three… but I can't be sure. Not yet, at least."_

" _Ooooh, I can't wait until they're born… My first clutch…"_

" _I can see that you and your husband would dote on them…"_

" _No doubt in that!"_

… _Revelations?_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Oh, I can't wait for Four Eyes to be released in it's full version! XD It's a game by OpalStarlight in itchio And I just can't wait~~~ But first… the last day of exams…. Here I come… (It's 6.12 AM right now and I have to go get ready~~)**_

 _ **So… what do you think? Next chapter's coming up real soon too~~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	4. Agreement

_**A/N**_

 _ **I'm thinking of turning this into a series… where this one is fluff and stuff, the next is MA-rated fic… What do you think? On to the next chapter~~**_

When he came back the very next day, he was greeted by the snobby-looking man again who sneered at his polite (yet emotionless) bow. He was only led until the entrance to the dungeons (that's what he decided to call the place. If it's underground cells, it should be dungeons, right?) and he descended with two other guards.

When he arrived at the cell door, the dragon was awake and alert, eyes zeroing on the human before looking at the other humans behind him. He gave a low, warning growl as he crawled back into the shadows. Michaela smiled softly for a second before it disappeared into his usual emotionless mask.

He was slightly confused at the fact that he wanted so badly to smile fondly at the dragon… why?

He shook his head from the wonder he felt niggling at the back of his head and opened the cell door and closed it behind him, taken by surprise when claws picked him up with lightning speed and bringing him close to the dragon. He hid the smile that came unbidden when he saw that the other worldly green eyes warily watching the guards whilst its' tongue traveled all over him, nose scenting him for any damage.

When the dragon found none, it put the Beast Tamer onto the floor and curled up around him.

"Hello," he said quietly, running a finger along the midnight scales on its' snout, up to its' head. A rumble responded to his greeting and a paw came up to him, its' claws caging him somewhat. He heard the guards behind him ready their weapons, and he, like the first day, held up a hand, a universal signal to cease or halt.

In this case, it was cease.

"You're such a youngling, aren't you?" he chuckled quietly and the dragon seemed to purr in agreement. Then a thought hit him. _'Weren't dragons supposed to be able to turn into a human?'_ He frowned and went into his 'thinking pose'. He wondered how the thought eluded him until now, and he suspected that the dragon had something to do with it.

Besides, dragons implanting compulsions within human minds wasn't unheard of, albeit very rare. "Can you…" he said, stopping to think about his next words. "Can you try and change into your human form?"

Suddenly, the dragon got up, nearly knocking the Beast Tamer backwards, and stared at him in what seemed to be a suspicious manner. A growl sounded from the dragon, as if asking, "Why would you want me to change?"

"It's easier to communicate with you when you're in your human form," Michaela elaborated. "I mean, I haven't even gotten your name…"

The dragon assessed him for a few seconds, just like when they first met. The dragon then shifted its' focus to the guards who were looking on with fascination and curiosity in their eyes, and Michaela ordered them to leave.

"But… mister—"

"I said, _leave,_ " he snapped, irritated for some reason. With a bow, they turned to leave, albeit reluctantly. The blonde Beast Tamer turned back towards the midnight-scaled dragon which still looked suspiciously towards the gate. It was so silent that the click of a distant door closing, and Michaela guessed that it was the door to the dungeons, was heard.

The dragon then closed its' eyes and they both waited. Steam them started to form around the dragon and filled the room with its' warm, bordering to hot, gusts. A few moments later, a pained whimper was heard and his eyes widened.

Shifting wasn't _supposed_ to be painful. At least, that's what Asura and his sister, Krul, said. Michaela walked forward, towards where he last saw the dragon (or at least he hoped so). His hands were reaching out towards the (hopefully) human, but what brushed his fingertips were the scales of a dragon. A dragon that was quickly becoming familiar to him.

And yet, the whimper was oddly humane.

The scales jerked when his fingers brushed it, but it was enough to tell him where his dragon was supposed to be. His hand was then suddenly grabbed in a deathly grip, and he nearly jerked said hand away.

"Hey…?" the blonde Beast Tamer asked.

A voice, just above a whisper, said, "H-help…"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"H-hurt…" it—no, he—whispered. "Wings won't… change…"

Reaching forward with his other hand, Michaela found its'—no, _his—_ cheek, which felt nice against his skin (soft, slightly humid, warm) and used it to guide the dragon-turned-boy to face him. Vivid, otherworldly green eyes met his blue ones, screaming of the pain he was in. It was a wonder that he kept his voice silent.

"Okay, look into my eyes, little youngling," he said, his own words sounding weird on his tongue—to call him 'youngling'—but he knew that it did the trick when he saw something akin to relief flash into the other's eyes as he obeyed. "Focus on my words, my voice… nod if you understand."

The former dragon nodded.

"Now, focus on your human form, imagine it in your head. Your human form doesn't have wings, now right?" he said in a slightly commanding tone, which melted into a gentle one as he reached the end of his speech. The death grip loosened, and the boy fell forward, making the Beast Tamer catch him.

Slowly, the steam that obscured his vision started dissipating, and he could then see the boy in his arms. Jet black hair, messy but manageable (or so it seemed) rested on his chest, eyes closed with just a little bit of green peeking out. His cheeks were tinted red from the exertion, lips slightly parted as he gasped for breath.

His skin was smooth and pale, black scales littered a part of his chest on the left side. Just underneath his right eye, there were also small, jet-black scales, easily hidden by his hair with the same color.

On his back, his wings had disappeared and was replaced by quite a thick sheen of sweat. His hand then rubbed his back, paying extra attention on his shoulder blades where the joint between the shoulders and wings should be, earning a grateful purr from the boy.

A weird feeling of proudness swelled inside his heart, and he couldn't help himself when he said in the boy's ear, a purring "Good boy." He felt him shiver and nuzzle his face into his chest, seemingly too tired to move. He took off his hunter's jacket, leaving him in his t-shirt, and draped it over the shivering boy, gathering him into his arms.

"I guess we'll need to practice your shifting then," Michaela chuckled, the rumble in his chest making the boy smile.

"Not used… to shift," he said with a tired undertone. His voice was soft and slightly cracked, as if he almost never used it for other than beastly growls.

"What's your name, youngling?" Michaela asked after a while.

"Y-Yuuichi…" the other said a little bit hesitantly.

"Yuuichi… Yuu?" the Beast Tamer said. Yuu nodded and snuggled up to him, ear on his chest, letting the thumping of his heart lull him to sleep. When he woke up again, far later in the day, Michaela was still holding him, seeming as if he was deep in thought. Having him when he woke up filled Yuu with unexplainable happiness, and he smiled at the blonde when he said, "Good morning."

The blonde human smiled back at him.

* * *

" _What about Ryuuko?"_

" _Nagisa?"_

" _Ren. Sounds very manly."_

" _You're still thinking it's a boy?"_

"You're _still thinking it's a girl?"_

" _Haha, funny… Oh, this one is good!"_

" _Which one?"_

" _This one, Yuuichi."_

" _Yuuichi? It's a boy's name, though?"_

" _If it's a girl, I going for Nagisa."_

" _You're a stubborn woman, you know."_

" _I know. That's why you love me."_

" _And haughty, and have a big ego, and…"_

" _Now you're just pointing out my flaws."_

" _And your pout is so cute. Plus, your flaws are all the more reason to love you more."_

" _Cheesy bastard…"_

" _And that's why_ you _love_ me. _"_

" _That's why I love you…"_

… _Agreement._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Whoa I finished this one in class XD And it was very cheesy too. ;v; Well~ Surprised? No? I wasn't exactly being subtle about it either, huh? What do you think?  
**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	5. Family

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys, phew… It's been a month (which is the time I promised a new chapter ;)) and stuff's been happening lately, and I got my grades! Wheee~~~ Funny story, in my uni, there's a game development club, and the new members greetings was filled with playing games and eating food (it lasted for four hours, and I couldn't believe I got out of my room for such a long time… not really) and, well, I met new friends there and we got to playing.**_

 _ **So, there's this boardgame (it's classified as boardgame) called UNO Sticko (I think you know, but if you don't, you should search for it, a very irritatingly fun game) that we played and after a while, we got bored. And then there was a group of guys who asked for our batch of Stickos and we gave it to them, and they started playing, with two of those stacked together. I went 'Oh god please don't let it fall...' because we were on the balcony of a two-story restaurant.**_

 _ **And then, after a while into the game (everyone was watching raptly because… well, you know. You'll know if you play it too…) one of the guys made the tall (very tall) stack fall and a part of it went over the railings and we were all 'uh-oh…' I heard the guys had to buy the club a new one after that, but it was fun, and funny especially when I saw their horrified faces… XD**_

 _ **Eh… that was a long story, so without further ado, let us get on with the REAL story here… Enjoy~~**_

After the Beast Tamer went back home, Yuu huddled in the corner of his cell, elated. If he were in his human form, he'd be smiling like an idiot by now, he supposed. From behind a secret compartment in his cell, he extracted a jacket, Michaela's jacket, and brought it up to his nozzle to sniff it.

It smelled just like the Beast Tamer.

He curled around the jacket with a low grumble from his chest, as if he was purring, before his other-worldly green eyes closed. His mind drifted to a few hours ago, when his Beast Tamer had instructed him on how to change into a human completely, letting his wings fold on itself and retract into his body.

It's been years since he'd last been in his completely human form, and the last time he did, he had to quickly change into a dragon because he found that in his dragon form, injuries heal faster and leave less marks. That time, his wings hadn't fully developed yet, and it was very prone to bleeding out. Until his claws developed into something sharper and stronger, they'd been coming close enough to actually carve patterns into his scales, and it wasn't pleasant.

He'd just begun to doze when the cell door suddenly opened with a bang.

"Wakey-wakey, beast," a familiar voice mock-sang. Yuu got on all fours and crouched low, a threatening grumble filling the whole cell. "Answer some questions," he stated, taking out from behind him a very long whip with claws at the end of it. The dragon winced at the sight, remembering how he'd almost gotten the claws too near his heart for comfort.

The man walked around the dragon, taunting it by just walking and not doing anything—that is until he brought forth the first hit. "What were you doing with that bastard Beast Tamer that sent your guard out, huh?" he said, another blow came to his side on the juncture between his hind leg and torso.

He roared in pain, but he dared not to strike back to the man because he saw others had the long electrocute-stick that would hurt far more than just the whip because they'd electrocute him right into his wounds. The shock to his blood intensifies the feeling rather than when it hit his scales, which could absorb the shock better.

"Well?!" he shouted, another blow landing on top of his eye, albeit it thankfully didn't render him half blind. The man chuckled vindictively, presumably because he knew that he couldn't answer in his dragon form. "Answer me, boy!"

A growl filled the cell once more before claws swiped across the man's chest and he started coughing, spluttering, red coating his torso in an unexpectedly satisfying way.

"You…!"

Yuu rumbled low in his throat before he let out a full-out roar when the tips of the electrocute-sticks dug into the bleeding stripes on his body. They kept at it until he was fully sedated—by that they meant that he'd lost consciousness.

"You'll pay for that, you beast," the man said under his breath, seething in rage.

* * *

"… _.? What's wrong doctor?"_

" _I… I don't know either… It seemed as if your babies suddenly disappeared, turned into stone or something…"_

" _What…? I don't… get it…"_

" _Ma'am, you didn't say that you're a dragon, are you?"_

" _No, not as far as I know."_

" _Any dragon blood history in your family?"_

" _I…"_

" _Go on…?"_

"… _. Both my parents and my older siblings are…"_

" _I see, and you didn't have anything that would indicate that you're a dragon?"_

" _No, we all suspected that from me, the dragon genes would lay dormant…"_

" _Interesting… Well, ma'am, I can safely say that your first children will be dragons."_

" _What?!"_

" _Ma'am…?!"_

" _No, no, no, no…! That can't be right…"_

" _Records state that once dragon genes lay dormant, it could reawaken with the right blood—"_

" _I don't care about that!"_

" _Ma'am, please keep calm—"_

" _Oh, no, not my children…"_

" _What do you mean, ma'am…?"_

" _He's not… he's not gonna like this… He's not…"_

" _Ma—"_

" _I won't let him…"_

"… _Ma'am…?... MA'AM?!"_

… _. Family._

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I have no idea what happened there, but then again calculus today completely mind-blown me… All those Sin/Cos/Tan identities? I never got a grasp on them in high school, and it seems that I wouldn't grasp them either in uni… *sigh* and I was SO looking forward to learning calculus… XD I'll just take it anyways since it's fun~**_

 _ **So… what do you think? ;)**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


End file.
